


Make A Wish

by AriesAscending



Series: Monster Summer Mash [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ASL, Bonding, Cookies to everyone who does, Cultural exchange, Culture Differences, Cute Kids, Echo Flowers, Fairs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk talks through signing, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Humans wish on a lot of things, MK is Gender-neutral too, Selectively Mute Frisk, Short Drabble, So is MK, Sort Of, can you spot the reference?, frisk is good at throwing rocks at water, good stuff, i'm unsure of everything forgive me, kids being kids, nerds, sorta - Freeform, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesAscending/pseuds/AriesAscending
Summary: Monster Kid has a question for Frisk.





	Make A Wish

“Frisk, if humans don’t wish on Echo flowers, what  _ do  _ they wish on?” Monster Kid asks one day, staring curiously out over the water.

The pair are sitting out on the pier, overlooking the ocean, while the sounds of a carnival drift down the beach toward them. It’s clear from the various stuffed animals and toys laying around them that they’ve come from the festivities to watch the sunset, much like many other monsters. 

Frisk turns their head, giving their friend a curious look.  ***What brought that on?**

Monster Kid’s tail thumps against the boards, their version of a shrug. They don’t look away from the water. “I heard a couple of humans talking about wishes back at the carnival, when a little girl lost an… eyelash? I think?”

Their human friend lets out a quite giggle.  ***It’s pretty common for humans to wish on eyelashes. It’s just said to bring good luck. We also wish on shooting stars, ladybugs, dandelions, birthday candles, wishbones… We wish on a lot of things.**

They pause, craning their neck around wildly. Monster Kid watches, confused, as they scramble up and scamper back to the edge of the dock, where wood meets land. Frisk stops, searching the ground intently for several moments before letting out a small “aha!” 

They scoop up their finding and run back, plopping down beside Monster Kid once more. They brandish a small, smooth, flat rock, smiling at their friend.  ***Sometimes, we even wish on stones, just like you guys did. I like to skip them, personally.** They hold the rock out expectantly.  ***Make a wish, MK!**

MK hums, giving the rock a concentrated look. They think for a few moments, indecisive, but finally they brighten up and look at Frisk excitedly. “Made my wish!”

***What was it?** Frisk asks, leaning forward and smoothing their fingers over the stone.

The young monster pauses briefly, looking a little embarrassed, before shyly admitting, “I wished for this summer to last forever, and to get to wish on as many rocks as possible!”

Frisk starts giggling. MK gives them an affronted look, shoving them with their shoulder. “Hey! Why are you laughing at me! That’s not nice! Friiiiisk~!”

Frisk gently pushes them back, reeling in their laughter. They wipe their eyes theatrically and grin at Monster Kid.  ***Sorry, it’s just… this reminded me of something else. Something I heard a long time ago. And…** They get a peculiarly nostalgic, almost sad look.  ***That’s my wish too, MK.**

They stand again, turning to face the ocean. Monster Kid stands up next to them, stumbling slightly as they balance themselves out. Frisk draws their arm back, rolling the stone one more time before flicking it across the water. It skips once, twice, three-then more, on and on into the ocean. It sinks effortlessly beneath the waves, carrying the wishes of two young children to a place where it can come true.

“...I had a lot of fun today, Frisk,” Monster Kid says, after several minutes of silence, using the last of the sun’s light to smile at their friend.

***I did too,** they agree, smiling at MK. They nudge the monster’s shoulder gently.  ***C’mon, we gotta drag all our prizes back to Mom!**

It’s a struggle, but they pack up, hurrying back to the car they came in. Neither of them forgets their wish.


End file.
